MI SECRETO
by kairy33
Summary: KARI RECUERDA ALGUNOS DE LOS MOMENTOS DE SU JUVENTUD Y COMO SU VIDA TERMINO DE ESTA MANERA... EL AMOR NO SIEMPRE ES TAN ESPECIAL COMO PARECE, PUEDE CAMBIARTE LA VIDA SIN APENAS ENTERARTE... AVISO ES UN LIME... SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS!


N/A: Este fic se ambienta al final de Digimon 02, Kari rememora algunos recuerdos de su juventud.

* * *

_**MI SECRETO**_

Abro los ojos y miro hacia la ventana, el sol ya ha salido y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo. me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar los desayunos.

Mientras espero a que salga el café, no puedo evitar ponerme algo nerviosa al pensar que hoy le volvere a ver. mis viejos miedos me asaltan, a pesar de que ya han pasado 12 años…

La verdad, aun me pregunto que demonios tenia en la cabeza, como pude llegar a pensarque en algun momento pudo llegar a quererme algo, que la dejaria por mi.

Desayuno y me dirijo a la ducha. contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo y aun me veo a mi misma a mis 18 años, ingenua y locamente enamorada de alguien que jamas sintio ningun respeto hacia mi.

Hace 12 años.

Habiamos ido al club jungle al concieto del grupo de matt, mi hermano Tai, tk, Yoley e Izzi. En poco tiempo su grupo se habia hecho muy popular, sobre todo, entre las chicas. aunque, no es de estrañar, tocaban un estilo fresco y matt, bueno, era matt.

Por aquel entoces Yoley ya estaba saliendo con Ken, y Matt y Sora ya llevaban varios años juntos. Mimi seguia en eeuu tan loca como siempre. el resto, seguiamos mas o menos en la misma linea. Las relaciones con el digimundo iban lentas, nosotros seguiamos en contacto con nuestros queridos amigos, pero al mundo, le costaba asimilar la existencia del mismo.

Tras finalizar el concierto y quitarse de enciama a la multitud de fans freneticas, tk e izzi, se marcharon a casa, y nosotros tres salimos a tomarnos unas copas.

Nos reimos, charlamos y…bebimos, sobre todo Matt. Ultimamente habia tomado la mala costumbre de ahogar sus problemas con sora en la bebida. Matt seguia anteponiendo sus intereses para con el grupo sobre Sora, hasta el punto de preferir tocar en una garito por cuatro perras, antes que ir a apoyarla en el torneo de tenis que estaba jugando fuera de la ciudad. tenian bastantes discusiones y su relacion estaba ya rozando la ruptura.

Le acompañamos a casa, ni siquiera podia andar solo sin tambalearse de lado a lado de la acera. le entramos como puedimos en su casa. recuerdo que no paraba de quejarse, hasta tal punto, que mi hermano decidio meterlo bajo la ducha y abrir el agua fria, pero nada. no reaccionaba ni a la de tres. Llamo a Jou por telefono (habia logrado sacarse la carrera y estaba en un hospital de practicas) tras una vaga descripcion de lo que ocurria, tai salio en busca de una farmacia de guardia y me dejo alli, cuidando de el. hay si hubiese sabido lo que se ahora.

Matt estaba tirado en su cama, sin moverse. yo me acerque a el con un te en la mano recien hecho, me sente en la cama a su lado y lo movi llamandolo para despertarlo. para mi sorpresa, no estaba tan mal como nos hacia creer. no se como, acabe tumbada encima de la cama, el te por los suelos, y Matt, encima mio a 2 mm de mis labios.

Me beso. Me miro, y me volvio a besar una otra vez, y yo…no me resisti. Tras unos segundos, sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y antes de darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo sus labios en mis senos y sus manos acariciando mi entrepierna, estaba nerviosa y excitada, era mi primera vez y no sabia como para aquello, pero en verdad, tampoco queria detenerlo.

Volvio a mirarme fijamente con esos ojos azules y me dijo que no me preocupara, "No voy a hacerte daño" "Hace tiempo que deseo compartir esto contigo" "Eres muy especial para mi" me hizo sentir tan enamorada, tan especial…me beso con deseo y senti como un pinchazo recorrio toda mi columna. En ese momento, habia perdido mi virginidad.

Empezo a moverse mientras me acariciaba y me besaba sin parar, hasta que pronto toque el cielo como jamas habia soñado. Cuando termino, me beso y me dijo que habia sido lo mas hermoso que jamas habia hecho con una mujer, se tumbo a mi lado y se quedo dormido. Me quede unos mirandole abrumada, en silencio, hasta que cai en la cuenta qque mi hermano no tardaria en aparecer. me vesti y recogi el te desparramado tan rapido como pude. a los 5 minutos mi hermano aparecia por la puerta, por los pelos pense. nadie sabia lo que habia pasado. solo matt y yo.

Hoy.

Vuelvo en mi misma y me meto en la ducha, debo darme prisa si no quiero llegar tarde a la cita. tardo diez minutos y me dirijo a mi habitacion, me visto y mietras me cepillo el pelo, observo la foto de mi mesilla. es de la ultima vez que nos juntamos todos, y de la ultima vez que los vi. en 12 largos años solo habia mantenido el contacto con algunos como yoley, davis o tk via telefono y carta. me duele el haber tenido que hacerlo asi, pero era lo mejor.

Hace 12 años.

Tras aquella noche, no volvi a verle hasta 2 semanas despues de lo sucedido. Habia estado dando un par de conciertos fuera y no habia podido verle.

Al llegar a la esquina de la cafeteria mi corazon iba a mil por hora, le iba a poder volver a ver, y al entrar, alli estaba el, con su pelo rubio, sus vaqueros y con esa sonrisa. me sente junto a mi hermano delante de el, me miro y me sonrio dulcemente guiñandome un ojo. yo ya no sabia como disimular, pero lo hice. cuando tai se levanto al baño, se puso a mi lado y me susurro "te he echado de menos hiari-chan" mientras me acariciaba el interior de la pierna y me besaba, me excito, de tal forma, que cuando aparecieron Yoley con Izzi y Tk, salude y me fui a todo correr al baño a tranquilizarme.

Me moje la nuca y me lave la cara, la puerta se abrio, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era el. Entro, me llevo hasta uno de los servicios y cerro la puerta con pestillo. sin mediar palabra se acerco a mi y empezo a cariciarme las piernas hacia arriba, lentamente hasta mi ropa interior. me desabrocho el vestido, me beso y lamio mis pechos y me arranco la ropa interior, yo estaba frenetica. cuando crei que no podia aguantar mas sin gritar, me dio la vuelta, me empezo a besar el cuello, los hobros, agarraba con deseo mis pechos, y en unos segundos, me estaba haciendo gozar aun mas que mi primera vez. Creí que me moria de placer. Al acabar, volvio a repetirme las mismas palabras que la vez anterior. Me dio un beso y salio.

En los dias siguientes, no podia quitarmelo de la cabeza a pesar de la cantidad de examenes que tenia, decidi no salir de casa mas que a la biblioteca para poder estudiar y aprobarlos con nota.

Tres semanas despues, cara al verano, habíamos quedado todos para pasar el dia con nuestros amigos en el digimundo. Estaba deseando verle otra vez, hablar con el sin falta.

Tai y yo llegamos los ultimos, para variar, Gatomon se tiro a mis brazos y me saludo euforicamente, se alegraba de verme, y yo de verla a ella. Me dijo queme notaba cambiada, que algo era distinto en mi. Sonreí y le dije que eso era porque hacia mucho que no nos veiamos y habia crecido desde la ultima vez.

Me dirigí con los demas y me sente junto a Yoley y Mimi, todos reian y bromeaban. Mi mirada no tardo en encontrarle, estaba sentado con Jou y mi hermano, me miro furtivamente y me guiño un ojo. No pude evitar ruborizarme, baje la mirada hasta que note que me bajaba el color de mis mejillas. Pero en que mala hora le volvi a mirar. Sora se habia sentado junto a el, y le miraba igual que le miraba yo, como una enamorada. Se susurraron algo al oido, sonrientes, pero la cosa no quedaba ahí.

Matt se levanto junto con sora y pidieron la atencion de todos nosotros…el miedo empezo a apoderarse de mi, no entendia bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso habia estado jugando con las dos?

"Quiero anunciaros algo" dijo cuando todos prestabamos atencion, "Sora y yo…nos hemos prometido" mi corazon dio tal vuelco al oir esas palabras que crei que me moria, mientras todos los felicitaban yo solo deseaba despertar de esta pesadilla, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. El…me habia mentido, no sentía nada por mi, aquellas palabras que tan especial me habian hecho sentir, me retumbaban en mi cabeza y me rasgaban el alma. no pude contener las lagrimas y empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Note que mi hermano y Tk me miraban, asi que puese la mejor cara que pude y les dije "Me siento tan feliz por vosotros…que no pueddo evitar echarme a llorar" Sora me abrazo conmovida, el…me beso la frente, cogio mis manos y me dijo "Gracias Hikari-chan, sabia que te alegrarias por nosotros"

Hipocrita. En ese instante, entendi muchas cosas que antes no entendia…a mi cabeza venian imágenes de mi hermano enfadado con Matt, maldiciendole por no apreciar a Sora, por no respetarla y tratarla como se merece…a Tk diciendonos lo perdido que estaba y que no entendia como podia desperdiciar su relacion con sora de esa manera…

Ahora lo entendia todo. yo no era la unica ni mucho menos la primera de sus infidelidades. mas bien era una de tanntas chicas que habian caiddo en las redes de su encanto superficial, con el unico objetivo de…acostarse conmigo.

Fingi empezar a encontrarme mal, mi hermano y yo nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos a casa.

Estaba destrozada, no podia creer lo que esaba pasandome, me encontraba sola, en mi habitacion acostadaen mi cama hecha un mal de lagrimas sin saber que hacer o a quien acudir…

Sonó la puerta, era mi hermano, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se sento junto a mi y comenzo a acariciar mi cabello sin mediar palabra. No podia soportarlo mas, me incorpore y el me abrazo mientras rompia a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho. Me limpio las lagrimas y me miro a los ojos "Intente protegerte de el, pero tu no querias escucharme" Abrio su mano derecha y me mostro lo que en ella llevaba "No eres la primera con la que engaña a Sora y luega la deja tirada, lleva mucho tiempo haciendolo" yo miraba fijamente su mano sin mediar palabra, tenia un problema y no sabia que hacer "Kari, yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, para lo que necesites, igual que siempre…" mire a m hermano con mis ojos llorosos "Como siempre…hermano. Gracias por estar aquí" cogio mis manos y me entrego el objeto "no le digas a nadie nada de esto. Ni el ni nadie deben saber nunca que el bebe que esperas es suyo" toco mi vientre y me abrazo.

Y asi lo hice. Semanas después me iba con mi hermano fuera de la ciudad, pase todo mi embarazo fuera, sin ve a nadie de mis amigos, sin mantener apenas contacto con ellos. todo para evitar que se supiese lo que habia ocurrido. Sora y Matt se casaron, pero ni Tai ni yo acudimos a la ceremonia.

Cuatro años despues, volvia a instalarme en mi antigua casa junto con mi hermano. Mis padres, se pusieron furiosos conmigo, nunca les dije quien era el. Al poco de dar yo a luz, se volvieron al pueblo con mis abuelos.

Hoy.

Una vez arreglada me dirijo a la antigua habitacion de Tai. Abro la puerta y veo que aun sigue durmiendo. le miro unos instantes y doy gracias a que no se parezca en nada a el, que sea mi viva imagen.

"Tasuki cariño, despierta, ya es casi hora de irnos" le digo mientras lo muevo para despertarlo.

Mi hijo abre los ojos y me da un abrazo "Ya me levanto mami, ¿el tio Tai ha llegado ya?"

"no cariño, pero no creo que tarde, levantate y arreglate"

Tasuki se levanta y obedece rapidamente. el timbre suena, es mi querido hermano con mi sobrinito Toshi.

En pocos minutos cruzamos la puerta digital, Alli nos esperan nuestros viejos amigos, todos saludan y se alegran de vernos. Se sorprenden al ver que ya tengo un hijo y que no habia dicho nada a nadie. Veo que el esta ahí, procuro no mirarle, pero tengo miedo y no puedo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva. Me esta mirando fijamente mientras sostiene en brazos a su hijo pequeño.

Mimi me pregunta por el padre de Tasuki, todos esperan mi respuesta, les intriga mis 12 años desaparecidos.

"No seguimos juntos…al quedarme embrazada me dejo y he criado a nuestro hijo sola" noto que le cambia la cara y me mira atentamente. Yoley se acerca con su pequeño en brazos "¿No tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de ocuparse de vosotros?" el me seguia mirando, esperando a que respondiera… "No Yoley, la verdad es que me engaño, me dijo que me amaba pero en verdad…estaba engañando a su novia conmigo…y finalmente volvio con ella y se desentendio por completo de mi"

La cara de Matt era de shock, habia entendido que estaba hablando de el, miro a Tasuki, comprendiendo asi, que tenia otro hijo que ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

Mientrfas los niños jugaban alegremente, nosotros charlabamos y nos poniamos al dia de nuestras vidas. Durante un momento de distracción de los demas, el se acerco a hablar conmigo un poco apartados del resto

"Hikari yo…acaso tasuki es…" no le deje terminar "Mi hijo"

"Lo siento…yo no sabia que tu…estabas embarazada" le mire lo mas friamente posible "¿Acaso hubiera cambiado algo? me engañaste y te aprovechaste de mi" se acerca a mi un poco mas "Hikari-chan, yo sentia algo muy especial por ti...yo…" sabia que lo estaba volviendo a hacer, igual que hace 12 años…y mi hermano tambien lo sabia. se acerco a nosotros y se puso entre el y yo "¿No crees que ya le hiciste bastante daño? ya te aprovechaste bastante en el pasado" "Tai, se trata de mi hijo, no te metas" Tai le solto un puñetazo "¡Deja a mi hermana en paz! ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a ellos? ni muerto Yamato Ishida. ¿de verdad quieres que tu familia se entere de lo que le hiciste a Hikari? porque si es asi, ahora mismo se lo puedes contar a todos" al oir que la conversacion se habia subido de tono, Tk se acerco "Hermano, Sora te espera, no estropees mas las cosas y ve con tus hijos" le dijo tranquilamente. Matt dudo por un momento, pero decidio hacerle caso a tk, al fin y al cabo, no deseaba que se supiera la verdad y nuestros amigos le juzgaran por lo que hizo.

Tk se giro hacia nosotros "¿Estas bien Kari? siento mucho que esto haya acabado de esta manera." mi hermano le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras le decia "Es lo mejor. para todos." todos miramos como los niños jugaban felices, ingenuos a lo que habia pasado… "¡Tio tai! ven con nosotros a jugar a futbol", "sabeis que ni todos vosotros podeis contra mi y Davis juntos" Tai se unio a los niños y davis para volver ha hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba de niño, jugar al futbol.

"Kari, espero que no te siente mal esto que te voy a pedir" mire a Tk extrañada "Me gustaria que me permitieras pasar mas tiempo contigo y con mi sobrino" me quede de piedra, no habia podido oir de que estabamos hablando antes "¿Pero como sabes tu que Tasuqui es tu sobrino?" logre preguntar "¿Nunca te has preguntado como Tai se entero de lo que habia pasado?" Tk tenia razon…Tai nunca me explico como sabia lo que habia ocurrido "Uno de los mayores defectos de mi hermano, a parte de lo que ya sabes, es que cuando se ponia borracho y lo acompañaba a casa, se dedicaba a contarme todas sus batallitas." mi cara cambio de sorpresa a vergüenza, no sabia donde meterme "Una noche, me conto lo que habia ocurrido en su casa, le adverti que se apartara de ti o se lo contaria a Tai. Yo sabia desde hace tiempo lo que hacia a espaldas de Sora, siempre era lo mismo. Se las camelaba, se las llevaba a la cama y luego pasaba de ellas." "Entonces tenia problemas con Sora. me hizo creer que sentia algo especial por mi, que me queria… y lo peor es que yo le crei" dije con la voz entrecortada "El dia de la cafeteria, cuando le vi salir del baño de señoras y que al poco salias tu… supe que habia vuelto a hacerlo. Asi que se lo conte a Tai." hizo una pausa para que pudiera ir asimilando todo "Le rogue a tu hermano que no te dijera nada para que no sufrieras mas. Y despues del auncio de compromiso de mi hermano con Sora, unos dias mas tarde, Tai se presento en casa de mi hermano, para variar, mi hermano habia estado bebiendo. Cuando tu hermano le dijo que jamas se volviera a acercar a ti, que era un cerdo cabron, mi hermano solo supo contestarle que no se arrepentia de nada de lo que habia hecho y que volveria a hacerlo contigo en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Tu hermano se volvio loco al escucharle, se abalanzo sobre el y lo hincho a puñetazos. Cuando pude separarlos, mi hermano tenia la nariz rota y sangraba por laboca. La verdad es que se lo tenia merecido. Tu hermano me miro desde el humbral de la puerta y me dijo que me encargara de que mi hermano no se volviera a acercar a vosotros, Y el se encargaria de manteneros alejados".

"Ahora entiendo por que mi hermano insistio tanto en mudarnos a las afueras" "Para alejarte de el y evitar que te hiciera mas daño" "Pero entonces, si tu sabias la verdad, ¿por que nunca me dijiste nada?" "Tai y yo acordamos mantenerlo en secreto y no hablar nunca de ello. Ademas, hasta hace unos dias, que hable con tu hermano, no me dijo el verdadero motivo por el cual os fuiste de la ciudad. Estabas embarazada de Tasuki. por eso Kari, espero que me entiendas cuando te pido esto" le mire directamente a los ojos, ahí estaba el, aquel chico rubio que desde niños habia sido mi mejor amigo, y que aun cuando yo no lo sabia, habia estado velando por mi en la sombra, igual que mi hermano Tai. nos dimos un abrazo.

"Mama ¿que haces abrazando asi a Sr. Takeru?" nos separamos y mire a Tasuki que me miraba esperando respuesta "Cariño, le abrazo asi porque… este es tu tio Tk" Tk me miro sorprendido, yo le sonrei confirmandole que habia oido bien, su cara se ilumino de alegria, me abrazo y me beso la mejilla. Cogio a Tasuki y lo abrazo fuerte. Yo reia al ver la cara de circunstancia de mi hijo, el pobre no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Por fin parecia que cada cosa empezaba a estar en su sitio.

Esta es mi historia y espero que os haya gustado.

* * *

ESTE HA SIDO MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO `^^ Y ME DEJEIS COMENTARIO!


End file.
